Punishment Day
by C4nopy
Summary: For 20 years I have always been the apple of his eye, and he, my night in shining armour who always kept me safe. Whenever he wrapped his arms around me, I'd melt into him and become the sweet little girl I once was, but what else would you expect, he is my daddy after all, and we share a very special relationship.


_Punhisment Day_

 _For 20 years I have always been the apple of his eye, and he, my night in shining armour who always kept me safe. Whenever he wrapped his arms around me, I'd melt into him and become the sweet little girl I once was, but what else would you expect, he is my daddy after all, and we share a very special relationship. Most people notice it right away, how close we are, if only they knew how close we get, I wonder what they would think then?_

One of our favourite things to do together is to go see a matinee on Sundays. We love to watch movies of any type, comedies, horror, sci-fi, romance; it really doesn't matter, as long as we were together. On one particular Sunday, we went to see a comedy. It was a movie that daddy was really looking forward to seeing. We bought our usual treats at the candy counter with the exception of my soda. I usually got a small size, but on this particular day I was incredibly thirsty so I purchased a large instead. Well, that was a big mistake, for half way through the movie I had to pee. I leaned over and whispered into daddy's ear.  
– 'Daddy, I need to use the toilet, will you come with me?'  
– 'What? I knew that large was too big for you. You are just going to have to sit there till the movie is over.' His voice was very stern, I could tell he didn't want his movie interrupted, but 20 minutes later, after squirming in my seat, I just couldn't hold it anymore!  
– 'Daddy, please? I really have to go.'  
– 'No. I will not be disturbed again!'  
He looked at me and I couldn't say another word. But the pain was starting to get worse. I thought to myself, if I could just hold on a few more minutes, the movie would be over. I squeezed my legs together as tight as I could, holding my breath, hoping I would make it. I felt my bladder ready to pop, I squeezed and squeezed, but it was no use. That familiar warmth started seeping through, wetting myself, my panties, and my chair. A flush of embarrassment rushed through me. The movie was now over, and daddy turned to me as tears ran down my face.  
– 'Daddy, I had an accident.'

He was furious. He made us wait until everyone had left the theatre before we finally got up to leave. The walk home was an awful one. I had let him down. When we were finally through the front door, he told me to take off my dirty panties, put them in the wash, and then come straight to his bedroom for my punishment.  
I did as I was told. Once in his room, I shut the door behind me, my head down, and walked over to where he sat on his bed, and lay down across daddy's lap, ready to get what I deserved. He lifted up my skirt, exposing my bare bottom.

– 'Daddy, please, I didn't mean too!'  
The loud smack against my left cheek made me beg more.  
– 'I'm so sorry daddy; I promise I won't do it again!'  
He spanked me harder. I could feel his handprints burn against my skin.  
– 'That's right little girl, I'm going to make sure that you DON'T do that again!'  
I felt his fingers slip between my ass cheeks and down to my pussy. He rubbed my pussy hard, feeling how wet I had become from his spanking.  
– 'You dirty little slut, look what you did to daddy.'  
He pulled me off of his lap, pulled down his pants, and exposed his throbbing hard cock.

– 'Get down on your knees and suck it!'  
I obeyed him without delay. I wrapped my mouth around his big mushroom head, licking the tip of it with my tongue.  
– 'I said SUCK IT!'  
He grabbed me by the back of my head and pushed it down till I swallowed his entire size. I began to gag, but that just seemed to make him fuck my face harder. My little pussy was screaming to be touched. A moan escaped from me and vibrated against his cock. And as if he could read my mind, he told me to get up on the bed on my hands and knees and present myself to him.  
– 'Let me see you play with your cunt you little bitch! Let me see what a whore you really are!'  
I reached my hand down behind my legs, and pressed down on my clit, circling it with two fingers. My body started to shake as waves of pleasure washed over me knowing that daddy was watching. I could hear his breathing as it quickened.  
– 'That's it; get that pussy ready for daddy.'

Daddy's cock was pushing against my wet little hole. My pussy started to spasm, my daddy's big cock was stretching me open!  
– 'Daddy! Fuck me!' I screamed out. I needed his cock; I was desperate to have him fuck my hole.  
My body bucked harder as he fucked me, his hands on my hips, pounding on my needy little pussy. I yelled louder as I felt his big cock pulsating inside me as he began to fill me with his cum.  
He slowly pulled his cock out of my dripping hole. But before I could take another breath, he shoved two fingers inside and stirred them around, mixing our cum and pussy juice together.

– 'Look at this sloppy little cunt. You haven't learned anything yet, have you!'  
He grabbed a handful of my hair, pulling my head back, and wiped his fingers all over my lips and into my mouth.  
– 'Your punishment isn't over yet.'  
He took his fingers out of my mouth and back into my pussy, stirring it up again, but this time he slid them up into my tight little bottom. I gasped. He ran his fingers in and out of my dirty hole greasing it up. Daddy was going to fuck my ass!  
– 'Oh Daddy,' I moaned, 'fuck me, fuck my bottom! Make it fit your cock Daddy, please daddy, make it fit your cock!'

He forced his big dick into my waiting asshole, pumping it fast and deep.  
– 'Now I will really make my dirty little girl messy!'  
He grabbed me by the shoulders firmly, so that I was sitting on top of his cock, and he began to piss in me. I could feel the heat of his piss swirling through me as it shot in hard bursts, deep within my asshole. He held me there for a moment, keeping it from running out. Then, as he pulled out slowly, I could feel the rush of golden warmth wash through me and out my bottom. We both collapsed in exhaustion.  
Later, after a nice long bath with daddy, we talked about what movie we might see next week. It was then I decided that next time, an extra-large drink, and maybe some chili fries too.


End file.
